nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
In Decay/Chapter 2.1: The Black Star/Transcript
This is the transcript for Chapter 2.1: The Black Star. A New Day (George walks up to Douglas, who is sitting down.) George Alder: No trouble then Doug? Douglas Visser: Nothing at all. I spent most of the night twiddling my thumbs and listening to some shit radio. George: You get a radio reception? Douglas: Somehow. I don't entirely know if I want to hear it, but it's there. (Douglas turns on the radio.) Radio: As we speak, the quarantined town of Felsborough|Felsborough is still roaming with people affected by the ETX-7 virus. Earlier today, the government have announced the development a medium-range ballistic missile under the name of the Black Star. Currently, the plan is to target the town, destroying all traces of the virus. We will keep you updated. Douglas: Hmm, that doesn't sound too good. (Lucy walks in.) Lucy Reddington: What doesn't sound too good? I mean, I don't think we can be trapped in a worse situation. George: How about this, they want to lauch a missile attack on the town. Lucy: They want to do what? Do they realise people are still alive here? George: Ethan's already killed two officials, do you think they give a shit about the people in here? Douglas: We don't know the progress of this missile. We'll need to start trying to escape right now. George: What can we do? The whole town is surrounded by a concrete wall. There are no entrances, nor exits. Nearly a Plan (Ethan walks in.) Ethan Sumner: It seems you've forgotten that I am here. I have an idea. George: Okay then Sidis, what's the idea? Ethan: Well, working under the assumption that we can retrieve all neccesary materials, we could craft explosives and blast a hole right through the wall. Lucy: Those walls are about three metres thick, how powerful are you expecting this bomb to be. Ethan: Explosives, Lucy, not a bomb. The word bomb will worry the children. Lucy: You are one of the youngest here Ethan. Who are these children? Ethan: Joel. Joel King: Thanks for that. Ethan: No worries. Anyway, I'll go and draw up some schematics. Apparently you'll be going out scavenging with Layla today, George. Layla Sumner: Yes you will. We were thinking about travelling to Tesco Metro. If we don't find supplies, we'll certainly find survivors. George: Nice idea. When shall we go? Layla: Well, it'd be wise to go now, while it's early and light. George: Good call. Let's head out. En Route Layla: What did Lucy want to talk to you about yesterday? George: We're family. Families need to speak to eachother. Layla: What about your close family, do they know you're stuck here? George: I don't talk about my close family. In my opinion, I have one family member left, and that is Lucy. Layla: Why, what is it about the rest of them. George: The rest of my family? That's my opinion to keep. Layla: Well, okay. Shop 'Til You Drop George: Looks empty. Hey, grab that trolley, might be useful. (Lucy grabs a nearby shopping trolley.) Layla: So... we'll be ignoring the consequences of making a load of noise? George: We either ignore them, or start juggling stuff back to the safehouse. Layla: Whatever you say. I'm not the one going out everyday. (George and Layla walk into Grocerize.) Layla: Have a look round, I'll watch the entrance. (At this point George is free to travel to shop and find supplies. When enough supplies are found, George can return to Layla.) Layla: Wow, I'm quite surprised that other looters didn't tear the place apart. George: How many people do you think are alive? Layla: Well, I've only seen nine or ten. George: Exactly. Everyone has either succumbed to the virus or have been taken out by the government. If Ethan didn't shoot those guys back at Yellowstone's, we'd be dead. Layla: But what about Joel. He was alive in the church, with his brother, until you killed his brother and brought him back to us. George: You think I killed him without mercy? Layla: I don't know what you did, and frankly, I don't care. This place is lawless. If you kill somebody now, you aren't a killer, you're a survivor. (There is a brief silence.) Layla: *sigh* We should head back now. (Layla wheels the trolley outside.) Looters Unite (Layla wheels the trolley into the safehouse.) Douglas: That thing is a bit loud, isn't it? Layla: Told you. George: If you think I'm gonna carry all this stuff with my hands, you'll be coming to help me. Douglas: Point taken. (Ethan walks into the room.) Ethan: Ah, good job guys. Now, more importantly, I think I've remembered everything we need for the explosives. Layla: Bomb. Ethan: Be quiet. Anyway, I would assume we can find everything within the walls. Apparently, it's your turn to be the night guard Layla. Layla: Who came up with that, you've been drawing all day! Ethan: Ah, yes, but according to the job list, George, Shaun and I will be scavenging tomorrow. Layla: What about Joel? Ethan: Too inexperienced. Layla: Lucy? Ethan: Scavenged yesterday. Layla: Andrew? Ethan: Erm... Cantabrigian. Layla: Oh, fuck you. Fine, I'll do it. Ethan: That's the spirit! Anyway, it's a while 'till sundown. I think Shaun wanted to talk to you, he's upstairs. Layla: Right. Thanks for actually telling me and not just forgetting. (Layla walks upstairs.) Ethan: There's something going on between those two, isn't there. George: I really don't care, she isn't my sister. Ethan: Is this really the time for blossoming romances? George: What, 4:30? Ethan: Touché. Anyway, I'll leave you to your own devices. I'll speak to you again later. George: Will do. Category:Transcripts